A Night in Paris
by coramdeo8
Summary: This is a little of what I think went on with Tony and Ziva in Paris. May not be what everyone likes to think happened, but I tried to keep it as tasteful as possible. Hopefully you like. Please leave reviews.


**A Night in Paris**

**By Coramdeo9**

* * *

Tony and Ziva emerged from the elevator into the hallway of the twelfth floor of the hotel. Side by side the walked next to each other, glancing at the room numbers as they passed each door looking for the room for which they would spend the night. A night in the world's most magnificent and romantic city - Paris.

They had flown in from D.C. that afternoon, and had spent all day with NCIS agents who were stationed in France coordinating the pick up and escorting of Nora Williams, key witness in the trial of her employer. She would remain in their protection until morning, then both Tony and Ziva would fly with her back to the United States. After a long days work, the partners were finally able to check in to their hotel room.

At the end of the hallway the two came to a stop next to a door.

"Room 1236, here it is," said Tony.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I don't think I can walk any further."

Tony laughed as he slid the room key out of the of the socket and opened the door. "I thought Mossad assassins didn't feel pain!"

"They don't, Tony! However, I will admit that their one weakness is becoming easily annoyed by babbling baboons." Ziva raised her brows and shot a playful look at Tony, who held the door for her as she walked by.

Tony shook his head and chuckled again as he watched her walk into the room. He let go of door behind him and threw his duffle bag on the floor. "I think you mean bafoons!"

Tony flicked on the light switch and immediately the room was illuminated. It was large for being just a regular bedroom, as the hotel they were staying in was one of the nicest in all of Paris. It had a king size bed, couch, bathroom, television and computer with internet connection.

"Wow, remind me to thank Vance when we get back." Tony looked around the room, impressed with the style and nice furnishings of the room. "I feel like James Bond in Casino Royale."

Ziva opened the curtains to the bedroom. The dusk sun poured into the room, and from their window the could see the skyline of the city sparkle in the sunset.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Ziva asked sarcastically as she spun around from the window.

"It's not as big as a room that he would stay in-," Tony started, "-and there's no poker tournament with a guy that cries blood. But it's got just about everything else."

"And what's that?"

"Well, this is a nice room in a fancy hotel, it's got room service, I'm a special agent, and much like Bond I have a strong masculine sex appeal-"

Ziva cut him off and began to laugh. "Again, why does that not surprise me?"

Tony stepped forward and finished his thought. "-and I - like Bond - am accompanied by a very elegant woman."

Tony looked at Ziva with a playful, but small grin. She smiled and lowered her head. She looked up again as Tony continued to slowly step closer to her. "Well I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Bond, but you're not quite as dashing as you were in the movie!"

Tony laughed and now stood right in front of Ziva. "Oh really?"

Ziva's eyes raked over his body from his feet back up to his face and she shot a playful grin.

"No," she replied as she stepped past Tony and clicked on the television. She plopped down on the bed and spread her body out across the bed.

Tony turned and sat on the bed next to her. "You can't be serious."

"What," she replied.

"We're in Paris for one night and you just want to sit here and watch TV?"

"What's wrong with that Tony? I thought you of all people would love to stay inside the bedroom." Ziva's voice again had a tinge of sarcasm, and her eyes were still closed as she laid on her back.

Tony was not phased by her jab and continued with poise. "On most days my little ninja, assassin you would be right. But today is no ordinary day! I mean, we're in Paris!"

Ziva sat up and propped her body up on her elbow as she still laid on her side. "What are you suggesting Tony?"

"I saying we should make a night of it. We catch a cab, get a bite to eat, then who knows." Tony stood up and looked at Ziva with a smile. He was begging for her to agree.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She looked at him with a knowing grin.

Tony laughed. "I think of it more as partner bonding, or whatever you call it."

They looked at each other, each with flirty grins. Their eyes screamed with emotion and stared deep into the others soul.

Then, Tony's cell phone rang and broke the silence. He flipped it open and greeted McGee.

"McGoo, how are you? I have to tell you Paris is amazing," Tony teased McGee. He loved rubbing it in that Vance and Gibbs had sent him instead of his tech saavy co-worker.

Tony continued to talk, while Ziva sat up all the way and found herself casually looking at her teammate, who was clad in black slacks, a white dress shirt and his shoulder holster for his SIG firearm. She couldn't help it. It was moments like these that made him irresistible.

"Okay, see ya!" Tony hung up the phone and turned back around to Ziva. "That was McGee, he called to confirm our plans for the flight tomorrow!"

"Okay."

Tony flipped the switch of the bathroom on and turned on the shower. "I don't know about you Ziva, but I'm going to have some fun!"

Tony looked at her intently once more. Finally, she nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll go out with you tonight, only because I know you won't shut up about it the whole way home tomorrow."

Tony smiled. He had gotten to her.

"After I get out, I'll let you in and head down to the lobby and I'll meet you there!"

They both smiled at each other once more and Tony closed the door to the bathroom. Ziva laid back down on the bed and smiled.

About an hour had passed and Tony sat in the lobby of the hotel. He searched around the gift shop, looking at all of the souvenirs that could be bought. He didn't have any interest in buying anything. His eyes glanced over the myriad of postcards and various pictures, but he didn't see them. His mind was turned to excitement for seeing Paris and spending it with his teammate and friend.

Finally, he became bored with the gift shop and ventured back out to the lobby where he sat on a couch waiting for Ziva. He flipped through a magazine trying to stay cool and collected - Tony was never one to lose his cool, especially around a woman.

Then, the bell to the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Tony looked up casually and his heart stopped briefly. Ziva stepped out of the elevator clad in a blue dress which hugged her curves, held up only by a halter top. She had let her down from her usual ponytail and wore a set of high heeled shoes which further defined her already long, elegant legs.

Tony stood from his chair and smiled. He felt his heart start to race, and felt a boyish nervousness move throughout his body that he had never felt before - even in his earliest endeavors with women.

Ziva walked over to where Tony stood. "Good evening, Tony!"

Ziva grinned. She spoke in a soft, graceful voice. One in which Tony had never heard her speak to him before. Everything was always professional with her. Even when they were alone on the job, she never seemed to speak to him from the relaxed side of her personality. Tonight, Tony for the first time was seeing what Ziva was like off the job.

Tony cleared his throat and exhaled. He grinned sincerely in reply. "Good evening! You look nice!"

Ziva chuckled. "Thank you!" Both stared again for a moment, not sure what to say. To the others in the lobby, it would have looked like two nervous people at the start of their first date. "So where are we going?"

"Well I thought we would eat at the restaurant here in the hotel. Then, after that we can do whatever seems best at the time," Tony replied.

Ziva was also taken by Tony on this night. She knew their was a big heart inside of him, but she never was privileged to see it since it was always masked by his clownish behavior. But, tonight he was Tony that she'd only heard about. The gentleman Tony that he was with Jean. The Tony who was captivated by a woman.

"Well wherever we go is fine," said Ziva. "I just want to eat. For the first time ever, I think I am more hungry than you!"

Tony chuckled. "Always full of compliments aren't ya!"

Ziva laughed and smiled playfully in return. "You know it's cause I love ya!" She patted his cheek twice and turned towards the restaurant.

Tony turned and watched her walk away. He surveyed her hips in her skin tight dress as they swayed back and forth. He cracked a slight grin, then ran to catch up with her.

"You know, I half expected you to head butt me back there," he said.

Ziva began laughing once more.

…

* * *

_several hours later…_

The door to the hotel room swung open, and through it Tony and Ziva stumbled together - laughing hysterically.

"I don't think I've ever had a waiter so mad at me in my life," Tony said as he struggled to get the words out amidst his laughter.

Ziva was laughing so hard that she fell back on the bed. Tony watched her laugh. He slowly was able to calm himself as he watched her gaff ax on the mattress. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never seen her laugh like she was.

On the other hand, Ziva was still struggling to control her laughter. She began to breath deeply, easing up on her stomach which was now hurting. She opened her eyes, and saw Tony was leaned up against the wall, just looking at her with his usual charming DiNozzo smile.

"I had a great night tonight," said Tony.

Ziva sat up and looked back into Tony's eyes. "So did I," she said with a small grin.

For a moment they stayed where they were, just looking at each other. Finally, Ziva stood up from the bed and opened her suitcase. "We should probably go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow!"

"Uhh, yea, right!"

Tony opened his suitcase as well and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms that he always wore to bed. "You can use the bathroom to change I guess."

The two faced each other, Tony was in Ziva's way to the bathroom, and she was in his way. Awkwardly, they smiled and made their way around each other. On their way by, they accidentally brushed up against each other, where they stopped. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Ziva's head was just below Tony's. Their heads neared, and their lips danced around each others. Every impulse between the two was drawing them in for the kiss, but before they connected in that wondrous bliss, they pulled away.

Ziva locked herself in the bathroom and leaned back up against the door. She exhaled and lowered her head. In that moment, she wanted so badly to kiss Tony. Part of her wished that he would have just finished what he started by planting it on her. But the other part of her knew that if they hadn't resisted, then there was no telling how far it would have went. She bit her lower lip and grinned, and then began to change into her evening gown.

Outside in the room, Tony cursed himself under his breath. He knew this wasn't right. It was against boss's rules. But he couldn't resist her. So badly he just wanted to kiss her, it was a wonder even to him how he was able to hold back. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. He smiled to himself. He was falling for someone again, and he couldn't help it no matter how hard he tried. Still, part of him didn't care.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Tony saw Ziva's reflection in the mirror. He whipped around and once more he was stunned. She once again had stunned him with her evening gown. It was a shiny black spaghetti strap short skirt which down to the middle of her thigh.

She looked at Tony with a playful look on her face as she pulled herself underneath the covers of the bed.

Tony sat down on the couch. "Yea, don't worry, I got the couch I think I can handle it."

Ziva pulled back the covers to the other side of the bed, and looked at Tony who now laid on the couch. "I think there's room for one more, Tony."

Tony sat up from the couch to see Ziva looking at him once more with her seductive poker face. She patted the open spot on the bed, signaling the open spot for him. Tony smiled and accepted her offer, pulling himself into the covers on the other side of the bed. He turned out the light on the lamp next to the bed and the room went dark.

Ziva rolled over to her side and looked out the window at the Paris skyline. "It's beautiful."

"What is," Tony asked.

"Paris," she replied.

Tony rolled over and looked out the window as well. He moved closer to Ziva and propped his head up on his hand. "Yes it is."

Tony placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's funny what a city like Paris on a night like this can do." Slowly, he reached his arm further around her body until she was fully in his arms grasp. Her back pressed up against his body, and she and Tony grinned.

Together, they stared into the night. Despite the peace of the moment, Tony couldn't resist the urge to make at least one more wisecrack.

"Your not going to, like, cut my arm off now are you," he asked with a chuckle.

"No," she replied with a smile. "Your arm is just fine!"

She looked up at Tony who was looking down at her. He reached up and lightly grabbed her chin, and guided her lips up to his. The room was silent, and his lips touched hers softer than she had ever been kissed before. A beat passed, and then she melted into his grasp as they laid next to each other in sweet embrace.


End file.
